Red Screen of the Future (Part 4)
Red Screen of the Future (Part 4) is the fourth and final part of the second episode of The Super Evil Guy Super Show! Summary Evil Guy continues his fight against his own friends. Just as he defeats what he believes to be the final challenger, a new one appears and fights more efficiently and brutally than any other foe Evil Guy has faced. Also, Wario is finally found. Script Scene 1 Evil Guy is standing in the coliseum in Rome as the wind begins to block his view with sand. He shields his eyes and crouches down as Raiza continues his announcement. RAIZA: I'm sorry about the technical difficulties, but one of Evil Guy's minions has resisted conversion... The crowd boos and yells insults. RAIZA: ...But a new challenger has arrived to take his place! The crowd begins cheering again. A squat, crimson figure, sporting wings and a horn on its head, strides into the coliseum from the gate to Evil Guy's right. RAIZA: And the next challenger...hang on, I can't see who it is... EVIL GUY: Argh! Who is that?! I can't see because of this stupid sand! Suddenly, the figure opens its mouth. The sand swirls into its mouth as it inhales it with the force of a tornado. Evil Guy manages to hold his ground. EVIL GUY: Thank goodness for these suction gloves! I'll have to thank my Spy Class teacher later. RAIZA: Now I see him! Evil Guy's next challenger is...Shadow Kirby! The crowd cheers and cranes their necks toward the coliseum's center to take a look at Shadow Kirby. RAIZA: This challenger is one of my favorites. He can fly and copy his foes' abilities by inhaling them! Dee-lightful! The crowd cheers and chants Shadow Kirby's name. Shadow Kirby waddles a few steps and takes to the air, his cheeks filled with sand. EVIL GUY: Let me guess: you're going to dive-bomb me. Shadow Kirby circles around Evil Guy's head, dips three times to distract him, and spits some sand at Evil Guy. EVIL GUY: Hey! No fair! You can't blind me like that! I can't see you now! RAIZA: Interesting. Shadow Kirby has blinded Evil Guy with sand. The question is: why doesn't he copy its ability and use it to his advantage? Shadow Kirby spits out the sand, which lands in a pile in front of Evil Guy, and looks up toward Raiza. SHADOW KIRBY: I'm sorry, Master! It was because there are some things I can't copy, and sand is one of them! As Shadow Kirby speaks, Evil Guy clambers up the pile of sand and grabs Shadow Kirby's foot. The crowd gasps and points, yelling to Shadow Kirby incomprehensibly. SHADOW KIRBY: Hey! Leggo! Shadow Kirby flies into the air and kicks Evil Guy off. The camera zooms in on Evil Guy's suction gloves, which are plastered with sand. Evil Guy lands head-first in the pile of sand as the camera fades to black. Scene 2 Fade in to Evil Guy, lying motionless in a pile of sand, his head buried beneath it. The crowd is cheering as Shadow Kirby hovers above Evil Guy. RAIZA: Look at that! Evil Guy is downed at last! Give him an impressive send-off for us, Shadow Kirby. Shadow Kirby nods and points his head downward, his horn facing the pile of sand. Suddenly, Evil Guy's head pops out of the sand as he stands and looks up at Shadow Kirby, confused. EVIL GUY: Huh? The crowd gasps as Shadow Kirby's horn strikes Evil Guy's forehead, which is protected by his helmet. Evil Guy stumbles and falls off the pile of sand as Shadow Kirby flies down, chasing him. EVIL GUY: Oh, no! There's a hole in my helmet now! It doesn't work anymore! The green patches of Evil Guy's helmet darken and turn black as Evil Guy removes it from his head to inspect the hole in the front. Meanwhile, Shadow Kirby comes closer and closer. EVIL GUY: You want some of me, Shadow Kirby? How about this?! Evil Guy sticks the helmet away from him, causing Shadow Kirby to fly face-first into it. It covers his face as he fumbles about, blind. Evil Guy picks him up and sticks him into the sand pile. RAIZA: My, oh my. Shadow Kirby, that was pathetic. You'll never defeat Evil Guy like that! Off to the conversion bunker with you! Raiza lifts his arm into the air, pulling Shadow Kirby towards him with a chain of red energy. SHADOW KIRBY: But...Master...I'm still-- RAIZA: Silence! You have failed me. Away with you. The crowd boos as Raiza snaps his fingers, causing Shadow Kirby to vanish along with the red chain. Evil Guy stands up and brushes the sand off his shirt. RAIZA: And now, ladies and gentlemen, the challenger you've all been waiting for! The crowd quiets down and begins to whisper nervously. RAIZA: The one who converted himself voluntarily and, in turn, kept his free will! EVIL GUY: "Voluntarily"? Who would do that? Could it be...? RAIZA: The one who was more than a match for all of us when we first captured him! EVIL GUY: I knew it. It must be Fernando. The question is: why would he betray us like this? RAIZA: Come, my final challenger! I summon you! Scene 3 Raiza snaps his fingers, and a vermillion-clad figure teleports into the coliseum. It is fat, sports a hat and a squiggly mustache, and wears a reddish-orange suit with white gloves. RAIZA: Red Army minions, give it up for Wario! The crowd goes wild. They throw their popcorn, take pictures, scream Wario's name, and even wave pencils and papers in the air while screaming for Wario's autograph. WARIO: Thank you! Thank you, everybody! EVIL GUY: Well, I'll be... WARIO: Wah-hah-hah! If it isn't Mr. Chummy McFriend-face from a couple years back! How've you been, pal? EVIL GUY: Wario, why? Why would you do this? WARIO: You left me in a dumpster when I was unconscious. If the Red Army of Death hadn't come along, may have ended up in a landfill and left for dead. EVIL GUY: It was for your own safety! WARIO: I would have been blown up by the flying PlayStation! EVIL GUY: We would have rescued you! RAIZA: Enough! Stop talking and start fighting! WARIO: Let me settle this on my own terms, Raiza. RAIZA: I think not. Let me spruce it up a bit for you two, just to make things interesting. Raiza sticks his fist into the air, causing red meteors to fall from the sky. WARIO: Wah! What is this?! Wario creates an orange force field around himself, leaving Evil Guy to dodge the meteors. He succeeds, but not without several wounds and bruises. WARIO: It's time for us to get out of here. I've got a plan. Wario snaps his fingers, turning the screen orange, then gray. Time turns backward as Evil Guy reappears at the ruins of Reverend Tryclyde's church. The ground and sky are orange, and Evil Guy is the only living being present. Wario is nowhere to be seen, but the church has been rebuilt...with Wario's face on it. EVIL GUY: Uh-oh...Wario, what have you done? Fade to black. Moral Don't trust Wario. Trivia This episode takes place after the events of EvilGuy 008, which is why Evil Guy has his suction gloves. Category:Episodes